


Beasts and Berries

by PhatLuckyDucky13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectoplasm, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhatLuckyDucky13/pseuds/PhatLuckyDucky13
Summary: Blackberry might've stepped over the line when joking about fucking Horrors mate. But instead of eating them like he usually would, Horror has other ideas for punishment.





	Beasts and Berries

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a dark thing I was thinking of doing. Been kinda in a dark space lately so maybe this would help with my writing? Idk but have some of these tastee smut tease.
> 
> I don't own Horrortale or Swapfell but I do enjoy these characters individually.

Blackberry couldn't stand this for much longer. How in the world Horror could manage to pin him against the wall of the living room was beyond confusing. Since living with Horror and his mate, it was often the two butt heads. Mostly over who's cooking was better.

Of course Dust agreed with Horror, and Black just had to make a comment about how it was because they fucked. And if Dust were to ever fuck Blackberry he could possibly get their approval as well.

That didn't set to well with the cannibal. The megalomaniac had already left to do more shopping for the day. His alpha being out made _him_ in charge around here. He wasn't just going to let the little runt talk to him like that. And all the while they laughed with those annoying Mwehs would Horror strike. Easily pinning them against the wall and watched as they squeaked in surprise.

This made the cannibal give them a wicked grin.

“so, ya think ya can handle bein lil _rough_  ey? think yer ropes and whips *truly* make yer mate obey?” He growled out. His phalanges finding their way around Blackberry's throat. Gripping tightly onto the vertebrae. Which in turn made them grip onto his jacket. “don't think ya really understand what it takes ta really _**break**_ someone.”

There was a small crack as Horrors grip free tighter. Blackberry giving a cry in small pain at the new force being used. However that didn't stop his own eyelights glaring at the cannibal. Not backing down from his statement. In fact it was amusing just how muched he pissed off the cannibal.

“WHAT WILL YOU DO HM? SNAP MY NECK?” Blackberry asked, a string of crazed sounding Mwehs leaving him once more as he eyes the cannibal. “SEEMS A BIT OF A STRETCH FOR THAT DISTASTEFUL PUN OF YOURS~” Of course their tone was light and teasing as Horrors own wicked smile vanished. Now being replaced by anger as he would detach them from the wall.

Of course only to be thrown down onto the floor.

“nah… think I got something else in mind for ya….” He trailed off, looking down at their bones. The way their black and purple leather would ride up making it easier to see them. Littered with scars from past battles and training. All the more making him crave them between his teeth. The perfect meal was of course the one hardest to defeat.

And the way Blackberrys right eyelight would flash in warning showed Horror there was definitely more to come.

“WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO TO ME?! I AM THE MALEVOLENT SANS! NOT EASILY DEFEATED BY A MAGICLESS WELP LIKE _YOU_.” Black snarled at them after being thrown to the ground. Not even noticing the hungered look in their eyes. His magic flared up as he summoned a few floating bones. In warning towards them as Horror stepped closer.

It wasn't until Horror was right at their feet would Blackberry shoot one towards them. Aiming right for their shoulder as to knock them back and away from them. With a loud thwack the bone would hit it's mark, the cannibals shoulder flying backwards, but only to stop short.

Horror had planted himself father onto the ground. Using the strength of his legs to keep him from flying back into the wall. His eyelight going out as his HP would lower by just a point…. A dark growl could be heard as it would appear again. Only this time it flared dangerously with his maroon and royal blue magic.

And with a few stomps of his feet, already on top of the berry. Black being so taken back by the cannibals sudden rage at the small hit. Sure he knew that some Sans's barely lived off of any HP. However he wasn't prepared by the sudden rush and the other bones he had prepared we're already gone.

Horror was swiftly moving their arms to pin above their head. Despite them being more smaller and frail than the average Sans, he was impressed by how strong they were to fight off his movements. Whether it was blocking an arm of a leg. Blackberry practically flailing under him. Tearing of leather and fabric could be heard as they grunted and growled to fight for dominance.

Black was almost free enough to whisk Horror back, until the big oaf would straddle his hips. Gripping both his wrists and slamming him to the ground. Another cry leaving him as he held back any more noises. Stealing a glance at their face to find a predatory smile back at him.

And he couldn't help as his bones would quiver.

“do ya even _know_ or **_understand_** what I use ta do?” Horror growled out menacingly towards the berry. His mouth showing off his unusually sharpened fangs. Another unique characteristics of his that set him different than the other Sans's. “they weren't all just _humans_ that I survived off in that hellhole. I use to eat runts like ya for **dinner**.”

With that though, Horrors face would look down over Blackberry once more. His growls turning into a rumble in his chest seeing how Blacks leather shirt had torn open. With the sharpened tip of his phalange, would rip the rest of it open. Exposing their ribs to Horror.

And the Berry's face erupted into a violet blush.

“tho… maybe if ya so eager to serve _dessert_ to my bunny, better get a taste of that _**pie**_  first~” The cannibal would lean down and harshly bit at their newly exposed bone. Making Blackberry scream in embarrassment and slight pleasure.

Blackberry was use to pain. He dealt with it every training session, every mission, and even in the bedroom. His own brother biting him from time to time for the pleasure. But there was no pleasure behind Horrors bite. Their teeth leaving marks and even causing small cuts to appear. As if they were knowing away on his upper ribs like they were a meal….

Which to Horror, he may as well have been.

However they had other plans. Pinning his arms over his head with one hand while his newly freed one would travel down. Gripping and groping, clawing away the fabric that would be in his way. The berry squirming even more as their fingers would rip apart their shorts. Exposing their pelvis to their hand which was already gripping at the bone.

This time Blackberry would give a squealy moan.

Horror grunted in approval at their sounds. His mouth roaming from one rib to another. Lewdly licking and gnawing as their hand explored. It wasn't long when they could feel the warmth of his magic and the slickness already dribbling down their hand.

And they would give a throaty chuckle.

“what a dirty little _slut_ ~ practically eatin ya off the bone and yer actually getting wet!”

This wasn't what Blackberry wanted however. He really had tried his hardest keeping them from breaking his walls. He trained himself everyday for situations like this. Though usually he would be more in Horrors position than pinned and panting like a needy bitch.

But he wasn't going to back down.

“F-Fuck **You**.” Blackberry would literally spit in their face. Jerking his hips to wriggle away from the hand closest to his pelvis. Only to have Horror throw their hips down onto his. The pain of his exposed bone and magic being slammed causing a few ecto tears to fall off his face

Horror would chuckle again and lean down, licking up their tears.

“don't worry lil berry, this _welp_ 's gonna take care of that right now~” They growled once more. Horror already teasing their entrance with his fingers. And as much as Blackberry wanted to fight, he couldn't. His magic barely flaring up as their teasing hands would weaken it.

“I-I S-Swear When This I-Is Over I Will _E-End_ You!” His threat of course sounded small and feeble. Knowing that once the cannibal had their fun he could decimate them…. Of course if Dust was still out of the house and unaware of this.

However, Horror wasn't going to really give him the satisfaction he would begin for later on. After all, this was about dominance. About how Dust was _hi_ _s_. And Blackberry would be put in his place, even if things were to get heated.

“better buckle up then my tastey lil _fruit_. ya gonna be here a while.” And with a dark laugh would shove their fingers inside the berry. Stretching them out further than he was expecting.

And Blackberry would fill the warehouse once more with a cry. From pleasure or pain? Who knew, but what he did learn… Was not to joke about fucking any of Horrors mates.

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I wasn't wanting to go into a full smut scene. It's weird cause I also rp both of these characters and they never got into trouble like this.


End file.
